Bygonbourne Clan
History Origins Amami Bygonbourne was the daughter of Sairio Bygonbourne, a wealthy landlord in the Ningen Empire, who answered directly to Emperor Yoroh himself. Amami grew up in the old Bygonbourne Palace, within the walls of Ito. Following Emperor Yoroh's lousy attempt at conquering Ashyateata, the Morcaracalalando and Tundrian armies attacked Ito, and Sairio was killed and Amami fled with the rest of her family to the Hu-Fung Clan, which also established itself following the collapse of the Ningen Empire. Amami would marry Hiroto Hu-Fung, the brother of Ryu Hu-Fung, the leader of the Hu-Fung Clan at the time. Amami and Hiroto would eventually found a small village for their growing amount of supporters. This village would eventually house Amami and her three children, who would become the first Council of Three, with Amami becoming the first leader alongside Hiroto. Following Amami's death after her fifty year reign, her eldest son, Akitou became the leader. Hu-Fung - Nije War II After the clan was freed from the constant war between them and the Tundrian Queendom, they were ordered to leave the area to the other side of the world by the Tundrian Army. Not wanting to danger the lives of her clan, Keldara Bygonbourne evacuated the Bygonbourne Clan Base, and went with the Hu-Fung, Alto, Nije, and other clans to the other side of the world, as the Tundrians had ordered. However, Keldara was soon assassinated by a Nije Assassin, and her son, Showu succeeded her. Soon, the Hu-Fung - Nije War broke out, and Showu remained neutral. After the Hu-Fung Clan was defeated, the Nije Clan kicked all the Bygonbournes out of the settlement. Modern Age & Helping the Black Lotus Following the death of Drako Bygonbourne in early 2030, his son, Predaki became the new Lord, and swore allegiance to the Black Lotus, a criminal organization. Predaki would lead an attack on the Serpentine town of Serpent City, and killed the King of the city, renaming the city 'Predaki City', in his honour. Shortly after the founding of 'Predaki City' Predaki would be killed by Mai Hu-Fung, albeit power-hungry and insane. Well Known Traits *'Demonic Blood' - their most prominent and well known for trait. * Demonic Blood - They Bygonbourne Clan has many forms of demonic heritage embedded into their line. * Red/Scarlet/Crimson '''Eyes - Due to Shushu Blood. most members of the clan have red coloured eyes. * '''Blood Purity- they are fanatics when it comes to blood purity, almost to a fault. Lesser-Known Traits *'Dark Magic' - Not as common, many don't use it *'Oni' Blood '''- Not as common as Shushu Blood *Death Curse' - Only those in the clan know of its existence Beliefs They believe that there is no right or wrong, only power. They believe that those with Elements, Magic, and Mystic blood are better than those who do and that those of mystic blood are more "capable" than normal humans. Clan Ranks *'Clan Leader''' - The clan leader(often referred to as the Lord or Countess of the Clan) has complete control over the clan, though they can be dethroned by the Council of Three, this is very uncommon. Over 500,000 years the Bygonbourne Bloodline has had an unbroken line of heirs that have remained extent, even today. If the Clan Leader were to fall ill or die, then the spouse could temporarily rule until the clan leader heals or the heir becomes of age to rule, though they cannot make major decisions for the clan. *'Council of Three' - The Counsel of Three is a group of the Clan Leaders children, siblings, or trusted friends who act like an advisor to the leader. The Council of Three can dethrone the leader it the entire counsel deems it necessary. *'Heir' - the heir to the clan, the one who will inherit all the riches, privileges, and title or ruler of the Bygonbourne Clan. As the heir themselves, they have many privileges and are often kept close to the Clan Leader, to shadow them. According the Bygonbourne Clan tradition, there can only be one heir. *'General' - The head General oversees the entire Army and it's training. There are four generals for each military section of the clan. General works closely with the Clan Leader to organize the army and utilise them to protect the territory of the Bygonbourne Clan. *'Assassin' - Assassins are required to be lean, agile, and have quick reflexes. Assassins tend to work by themselves, or in small groups. Most Assassins use daggers, shurikens, and other light-weight weapons that are usually enchanted with a form of Demonic Magic. They are usually taught basic Demonic Magic, for both attack and defence. *'Sorcerer/Sorceress' - The main magic users in the clan, all are taught Demonic Magic. *'Healers' - Healers are often those of dragon descent in the clan and are taught the arts of Dragon and Light Magic for the sake of healing. Healers become more common during wartime, for obvious reasons. *'Servant' - Servants are usually trying to pay off a debt to the clan leader and are generally not given the best living establishments. Clan Leaders * Countess Amami Bygonbourne * Lord Akitou Bygonbourne * Lord Minicho Bygonbourne * Lord Edesu Bygonbourne * Lord Shinzhzin Bygonbourne * Lord Ayio Bygonbourne * Countess Tariandre Bygonbourne * Countess Keldara Bygonbourne * Lord Showu Bygonbourne * Lord Tasukete Bygonbourne * Lord Alexio Bygonbourne * Lord Drako Bygonbourne * Lord Predaki Bygonbourne Category:Bygonbourne Clan Category:Masters of Demonic Magic Category:Cursed Category:Factions Category:Organizations Category:YocaiEmperor Universe